Home Improvement
by rockhotch31
Summary: David Rossi's opulent, noble mansion is starting to affect 10 year old Jack Hotchner's social life with his friends. Aaron and Dave need to come up with a solution for their son. This is my continuing series of Hotch and Rossi as married parents after Haley's death. It is a family story with no smut. I know; not for all. Why I'm honest upfront.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a birthday present for my dear friend, the OK teacher that supports this storyline. I deeply appreciate that support.**

 ***Knightly bow* (so does someone else :D )**

Chapter 1

While most everyone at McAuliffe Elementary School, including the staff, knew that Jack Hotchner lived in a big mansion at the outer most part of the school district, no one cared. Jack was one of the most respectful, grounded, down to earth kids in the school. His happy smile and polite manners brightened the day of the "lunch hour ladies" he and his friends called the group serving their daily school meal. The entire staff that supported his parents felt the same way.

What made his two fathers the most proud was they never had to impress on Jack to be that way, despite his home and life. That was all Jack.

The summer between third and fourth grade was filled with friends at the home. The backyard provided a huge play area for many adventures for the "gang of five" as Dave called them with a deep smile. Jack and his best bud Keegan; Carter, whose Afro-American parents were both military officers stationed at the Pentagon; Manny, with his parents running a Hispanic bistro that had become a family favorite restaurant and was highly popular; and Micah. Micah was the "wise ass" of the group Dave quickly profiled.

"With good reason Papa," Jack had smiled back at him when Dave "delivered" his profile at dinner one night. Dave and Aaron looked at him. "He's earned it being the fighter he is." The two fathers smiled at each other. Jack's profile was spot on. Micah, his parents and older sister Andrea were involved in a devastating car crash when Micah was three. Even in his protective car seat, the crash was so horrific, Micah now ran with the rest of the gang on an artificial left leg from the knee down. The family, thankfully, had all survived. The huge settlement they had received from the drunk driver and his rich roots, allowed the blue collar family the chance to fulfill some dreams. Both of his parents got their college degrees and escaped their former world.

Yet none of the parents lived remotely near David Rossi's neighborhood. It didn't matter. The boys were so close, Jose, Manny's father had no problem picking up the rest of the boys to take them to the home for a play day. His work day started in the early afternoon. And Rosa loved having the boys to fix lunch for. The other parents happily picked up the kids in the afternoon; many time the boy's siblings as well.

And of course, the afternoon involved the pool. Andrea, Micah's sister, now fifteen and her boyfriend Jake with his driver's license, joined them to keep an eye on the boys in the pool, while enjoying the benefits as well. When Carter's older sister joined the group, there was an extra set of eyes with the pool involved. Plus there was Max, the four legged member of the gang. Jack had a fantastic summer with his friends and wonderful weekends at the cabin with his parents when their schedules allowed.

The much anticipated arrival of the school year quickly faded into the fall colors. Jack regaled his parents of the gang's playground stories during lunch recess. Yet, Dave and Aaron noticed as the weather turned, the visits of Jack's buddies dramatically decreased like the temperatures. Walking through the woods at the cabin one fall weekend looking for deer, Dave rubbed Jack's shoulder. "Hey Champino, why hasn't the gang of five been together at our house?"

Jack shrugged. "You know how it is when school starts." Dave immediately recognized Jack was hiding something. There was a deeper issue going on.

Aaron and Dave were in bed that night. "Aaron, we need to talk about Jack."

"What do you mean," Aaron asked rolling over on his side to look at Dave.

"I asked Jack why his friends don't come around anymore and he blew me off."

Aaron, already suspecting the real answer, smiled at Dave, giving him a kiss. "I'll see if I can get some answers." That turned problematic the next ten days as the team worked a major case in Seattle.

Once home and settled after dinner, Aaron quietly chased Dave to his study to work on his latest book. Aaron softly ascended the stairs and quietly knocked on Jack's open door to his room. Dave had kicked Aaron's butt enough. "Spend your time with our son. You can do your damn reports after he's gone to bed." Aaron learned that lesson and appreciated it.

Jack was immersed in a book at the desk his room now sported. "Hey buddy," he smiled. Jack looked at him. "Papa is heads down, working on his book. It's a nice night; how 'bout you, Max and I take a walk?"

Jack beamed. "That sounds great dad!" Max, lying at Jack's feet, loudly barked his acceptance of the plan. Aaron smiled at the two of them, waving them out of the room.

Fifteen minutes later, the Hotchner's walked through the neighborhood with Jack holding the leash Max was attached to in his shoulder harness. As well trained as Max was, they both obeyed the city ordinance for walking a dog. Max, as usual, didn't care.

They made small talk as they walked along, laughing at Max barking a squirrel up a tree. Getting to the park in the neighborhood, Jack looked around and unhooked Max. He took off for a run. Aaron smiled at Jack and nodded at him to join him, sitting down on side by side swings. Jack dug the toe of his tennis shoe in the ground, knowing what was coming. "Buddy, look at me," Aaron softly said. Jack complied. "What's up with your friends not coming over?"

Jack looked off in the distance at Max. "Jack, you know you can be honest with me." Jack nodded, still watching Max. "Come on buddy; talk to me."

Jack turned to him. "Dad, I love our home and what we all have there. It's a great place."

"But…" Jack looked off again and then shook his head. "Spit it out Jack," Aaron smiled.

"Dad, I get and respect what Papa has there. He was a poor kid and worked his ass off," drawing a mini Hotch glare at the language. That didn't stop Jack. "To get the money he has now." Aaron patiently waited for the next sentence. "He's got really special things around there. He earned that."

"Yes he did; and yes he does," Aaron said.

Jack whistled for Max. As the yellow lab raced back to them, Jack eyed his father. "It's not kid friendly."

"Jack, we've talked about this."

"I know dad; but it's not fair. Can I honest?" Aaron nodded at him. "One day this summer, Manny and I went into the bathroom off Papa's study that we all use when we're in the pool." Aaron smiled at him to continue. "We were horsing around," Jack quietly confessed.

"And…"

"Manny accidently bumped the end table by Papa's couch in his study. It took a diving grab by me to save the lamp from breaking."

Aaron smiled inwardly as he looked at his son. "Nice grab."

"Thanks dad," Jack absently said rubbing Max's head.

Aaron rubbed his shoulder. "Jack talk to me please."

"Dad all my friends enjoy the outside. But they know how careful they have to be on the inside to protect Papa's stuff." Jack paused; Aaron knew what was coming next. "They don't want to come and play when they all have to be so careful." Jack looked at him. "Me too; heck dad, Max and I can't really play together."

"I know it's hard on you Jack," Aaron said. "And you're right; it's not fair to you."

Jack looked at his dad. "Papa has a basement. It's underneath the house."

"I understand basements Jack," Aaron smiled with his small laugh.

"Dad, you don't get it; a huge big butt basement. That's underneath the _whole_ house."

"Jack?"

"Max and I snuck down there one time this summer when Rosa was cleaning. There's a special room for Papa's files under the steps; and a fireplace in the corner below the one in Papa's study. But that's it."

"You and your buddies can't play down there?" Aaron asked.

"Dad," Jack exasperatedly said, "it's a basement. There's not even a bathroom and hardly any lights. I had to use my flashlight."

Aaron, with his FBI game face that could give Reid fits playing cards, looked at his son. "Let's go home and I'll think about what you said."

"Promise dad?" Jack brightly asked.

"Promise," Aaron smiled, rising out of the swing.

Dave took a break from his writing to join Aaron to tuck in Jack for the night. Jack yawned and rolled on his side as Max jumped up on the bed.

The partners walked down the steps together. Dave looked at Aaron. "You go to your study and work a bit more; I'm going to pour a scotch for the both of us and think a bit." Dave quietly accepted Aaron's offer and went back to his study.

Aaron entered later, seeing Dave heads down at his laptop. He smiled and just watched with the two tumblers of scotch in his hand, leaning against the doorframe. Dave pounded out a few more sentences, hit the save button and looked at him. "So?"

Aaron walked to the desk, handed Dave a tumbler and sat down in one of the chairs across from the desk. He shook his head, stretching out his long legs. "I'm about to give you you're golden pass," he looked at Dave.

"My golden pass Aaron?"

Aaron reflectively looked at the amber goodness in his tumbler. He took a few seconds and then looked at Dave. "I'm going to let you spend some of your money on our son," he said taking a sip.

"How?" Dave asked. "And technically, it's our money now," he smiled.

"You've got a big ass basement," Aaron smiled.

"Aaron?"

Hotch recounted to Dave his conversation with Jack. He pointed to the lamp. "It took a diving save by our son to protect that lamp from our son not being in the doghouse."

"Aaron?"

"Dave, as much as Jack and I appreciate what we have here and how hard you've worked to get," Aaron said, taking another sip. "It's not kid friendly." Dave thought for a few seconds and then put it all together. He brightly smiled at Aaron. "Dave, my message the first day we committed to this relationship still stands. You will _not_ spoil our son."

"That said," Dave smugly smiled.

Aaron shook his head. "I love you; but right now, with that smirk of yours…."

Dave shook his head. "I'm sorry; I don't want Jack to be spoiled either. He's such a well centered kid. That's why he has the wonderful friends he has." He eyed Aaron. "But why do I think you've got an idea I'll love," he deeply smiled.

Aaron shook his head. "I've got four conditions."

"Name them," Dave fired back.

"The area around the fireplace down there is made into a home theater." Dave smiled. "But nothing fancy," Aaron growled. "Something that will withstand a growing son and his friends. They're going to be sixteen quicker than we think."

Dave looked at him "God, I don't want to think about that."

"Me either," Aaron smiled. "Honestly Dave, one I can enjoy as well. Your den or living room doesn't cut it for me as well. I want to be able to spill a beer watching a football game."

Dave smiled. "Number two, you find an architect that will plan for the future; a play area for Jack and his friends that could become a bedroom for him, having a space of his own."

"I'm good with that Aaron," Dave smiled.

"By the way, I'm buying the gaming system you'll install in the home theater."

Dave nodded. "That's fine Aaron. What's number three?"

"Through your connections you find a contractor that can do the work solely when Jack is at school and leaves no trace of their work at the end of the day."

"Damnit Aaron, that's a stretch."

"I know," Aaron slyly smiled. "But get it done. Because number four is it's Jack's Christmas present and it is the only present he will get from us this year."

"I can live with all that Aaron," Dave softly smiled.

"Oh shit."

"Aaron?"

"Number five; put in a bathroom; one with a shower for our growing son."

Dave softly smiled, leaning back in his chair, taking a sip. "Way ahead of you on that one Aaron."

 **###**

 **A/N: In my story** _ **Not Mortal Sins**_ **, I established Keegan as Jack's buddy. Yup; shameless plug. :D**

 **Happy birthday OK Teach! Hugs and luvs. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry; no two for one special. You know my reason by now. And thank you everyone for the favorite/following alerts and the reviews. They are all greatly appreciated.**

 **And thank you to all of you that are giving this story a chance and are reading. I appreciate that as well.**

 **pmp1208 – Thanks again my friend.**

Chapter 2

Two weeks later, Dave and Aaron took a long lunch from work. They went to the house and met with a contractor that had been highly recommended to them. Taking Joe Johnson to the basement, they laid out what they had in mind for the space as Max tagged along, happy to have them home. Joe checked some things and then looked at them. "Looks like a pretty easy project to me," he smiled, rubbing Max's head.

"What kind of timeframe are you looking at," Aaron asked. Joe looked at him. "We hoped the playroom would at least be done in time for Christmas as a present for our son."

Joe smiled. "That explains the parameters of the work time you'll allow that your architect laid out." Dave and Aaron nodded with a smile. "I should have his plans in a week; ten days max." Max happily barked; they all laughed. "Allow another two to get the building permit required," he paused, thinking a bit. "I see no problem getting it all done by Christmas with time to spare. You've picked a good time to do the project. Construction work always slows this time of year; so finding the crews I'd only use to do the different jobs," he said, looking at the men, "plumbing, electrical, tile, etcetera shouldn't be a problem. And I only work with the best," he smiled at them. "Their work is top notch." Aaron and Dave smiled. "Back to the timeline," Joe continued. "That means we're looking at a start time probably the second week in November. The toughest job is going to be putting in the egress window in an older home like this for a fire escape to get the basement up to code. Digging the escape area in the yard is easy; the ground hasn't froze yet. Hammering out the cement block from the basement wall is the big job. Still, we could have the whole project wrapped up in five weeks."

"All of it?" Aaron asked. Joe smiled with a nod.

Dave looked at Aaron who smiled. "You're hired for the project Joe," Dave smiled, extending his hand.

-00CM00-

Jack woke in the early hours of Christmas Day to a darkened home. He got up, went to the bathroom and them came back in his room. Max lifted his head off the bed to look at him. "Shhhhhh Max," Jack whispered. He opened a dresser drawer and pulled out the two gifts he had bought for his parents to put in their stockings. Like always, Rosa had slipped him the money to buy those gifts and took him shopping. Grabbing his small flashlight off the nightstand, he looked a Max. "Be quiet," Jack whispered to his friend. Max silently hopped off the bed.

He took the two lovingly wrapped presents and crept down the steps with Max at his heel. Standing on his toes, he put the presents in his dad and Papa's stocking with the small flashlight in his mouth. Yet he couldn't resist the temptation to sneak a peek at the presents under the tree. Taking the flashlight out of his mouth, he beamed it around under the tree as he got on his knees. He spotted only one with his name in the pile. "Guess Santa hasn't been here yet," he shrugged to Max with a whisper.

Dave and Aaron woke to Jack taking Max down the steps to be let out and fed as the Christmas morning dawn shined in their room. Dave, sleeping with his head on Aaron's chest, smiled at him and reached to give him a deep kiss. "Merry Christmas; I love you."

"I love you too," Aaron smiled. "Merry Christmas."

Dave rubbed his side. "I know, let's get rolling," he smiled.

They walked into the kitchen as Jack let in Max that had barked at the door. Max made a dash for his breakfast. Jack laughed, reset the alarm and went into the kitchen as Aaron heated the oven for the pan of cinnamon rolls while Dave started the coffee maker.

"Merry Christmas," Jack smiled. He shared a long and wonderful hug with each of them.

"Merry Christmas buddy," Aaron said, letting him go to Dave.

"Merry Christmas my son," Dave said, kissing his head.

Jack eyed them both. "Go get the presents sorted out." Dave laughed.

Jack tore off for the Christmas tree. He slowed as he noticed the pile of presents hadn't grown since he had checked earlier. Trying to hide his disappointment, he dutifully got the presents spread in piles for his dad and Papa.

Aaron winked at Dave as he put the rolls in the oven while Dave poured them each a cup of coffee. Aaron grabbed the glass of apple juice he had poured for Jack and they headed to the living room off the kitchen to join Jack.

Taking the juice from his dad and swallowing a large gulp, Jack looked at the two of them, kneeling on the floor. They all opened their stocking presents. Aaron and Dave smiled at the thoughtful presents they received from Jack. Jack smiled at the new DS games he received. He looked at the two of them. "You guys start."

"No Champino," Dave smiled. "You start."

Jack, still hiding his disappointment, which did not escape the two profilers, opened his only present. While the box was big, it was very light. Ripping off the paper and opening the box, he found another wrapped box. He looked at his parents, grabbing the second. Opening the wrapping on that and the box, he found a third like the second; that revealed a fourth small box, wrapped as well.

Opening the fourth one, he pulled out a folded piece of paper. He looked at Dave. "What does it say Jack?" Dave asked. Jack looked at it again, not recognizing the handwriting.

"Look for a big red bow and ribbon. It's not hidden; you just have to find it," Jack read.

"Then get hunting buddy," Aaron smiled.

Jack got up and started walking around the house. He went into the huge formal living room off the large dining room and found nothing. Doubling back, he started down the hall to Dave's study that was on the other side of the steps from the kitchen. It was then he noticed it. There was a huge red bow and ribbon around the door to the basement. Jack looked at Aaron and Dave totally surprised. "Open the door son," Dave softly smiled.

Jack gently pushed the door open and immediately noticed the illumination coming from the before dark and dank basement. "What the heck?" Jack said. Max joined him at the door. Jack took a sniff of the air. _Is that a fire burning in the fireplace_ Jack questioned in his head and descended to the first step. Max raced ahead of him down the flight of now carpeted steps.

Barefoot, Jack crept down the steps behind Max. He noticed carpeting on the floor that matched that on the steps. Getting to the bottom, he stopped in his tracks. "No way," he said, looking around.

He shook his head at the fire in the now finished large rock fireplace with a mantle covered with a Christmas village bathed in soft white light. The fire softly glowed in the corner. A Christmas tree was lit next to it with presents underneath it. But what really caught Jack's attention was the room in front of him. There was a huge, plush arrangement of sofas and a coffee table that surrounded a large flat screen TV. Walking slowly into the area, Jack noticed the green bow on the gaming system in the cabinet housing the TV's connection to the satellite and sound system. Jack raced to the bow as Aaron and Dave smiled at each other. Jack looked at the gift tag next to the bow. _Merry Christmas Jack! Love, Santa._

"My own PlayStation! Really?!" Jack happily exclaimed at he looked at it and then around the room. "This is awesome!"

"Open your presents buddy," Aaron smiled, as Dave filmed it all on the video camera for Joy, Rob and Kai plus Haley's family and Sean. Jack literally dove under the Christmas tree and unwrapped video games from them all.

"This is amazing," Jack broadly smiled. "Thank you everyone," he beamed into the camera holding up the latest version of the football and baseball video games. He smiled brightly at Joy's loving note on her family's gift. _This one is for you and Kai to share together when we visit._ It was more simple games that Kai could play with him.

Dave put the camera down. "Let's take a tour Champino."

Jack pulled another log from the woodbox next to fireplace and added it. When he finished, he turned and looked. Heading the opposite direction from the fireplace, he noticed a pool table with the rack for the cue sticks on the wall. Jack just shook his head, walking more as he rubbed his hand across the felt of the table.

From that was a high table with six chairs. Jack smiled at his parents. "That's for poker night," he giggled as he noticed the tray holding the poker chips and two decks of cards. He then looked more. In the opposite corner from the fireplace was a huge bar area with a fridge, four seats around the ceramic bar top and a tiled floor that led to the back of the bar. There was a small two compartment sink and a blender sitting next to it. Above that were two glass shelves holding the best brands of liquor. A series of different bar glasses hung from a rack attached to the ceiling. Around the bar a few feet below the ceiling was a small, finely crafted and polished oak ledge that held the football and baseball batting helmets of the pro teams in North America. Jack looked at them. "You guys got your man cave," he broadly smiled.

"Your dad did," Dave smiled.

"Yup," Aaron beamed.

"But there's more Champino," Dave smiled, waving him out from behind the bar. He put his hand on Jack's shoulder and led him into a hallway that went off the bar area. It passed under the steps across from Dave's file room. Jack noticed an open door and looked in.

"Now this is a bathroom!" Jack said walking in and looking around. The bath held a large walk-in shower with a seat built in, along with a stool and a beautiful cabinet that housed the sink. On the opposite wall was a built in cabinet for bathroom supplies and towels that also served as a medicine cabinet.

Leaving the bathroom, the three of them and Max came upon a closed door in a hallway that headed back to the other end of the house. "Open it son," Dave softly said. Jack did, and entered into the unfinished huge room off the hallway.

"Papa?"

"Someday son, this will be your bedroom," Dave smiled.

Jack looked around more to see wires hanging that would connect a future TV of his own in the room. Jack turned and looked at the two of them, shaking his head. "This is really gonna be my room someday?" he barely whispered.

"Yup buddy," Aaron smiled. "When you're old enough."

"Awesome," Jack said, looking around more. "And I've got a fire escape," he smiled. The two profilers smiled at the skills learned by their son.

"Come on Champino, we've got one more thing for you to see."

Jack came out of the room and followed his dad down the hallway with Dave behind them. Aaron smiled at him and opened the door. Max sped in first, followed by Jack. Jack took one look around and just shook his head.

Because of the twelve foot high ceilings the basement had, there was a small basketball half-court at the end of the room, complete with a backboard, hoop and two small basketballs. The walls were padded so no one would get hurt crashing into the cement block wall. The part of the large room near the door featured a foosball and air hockey table. And while it was carpeted, the weave was tight. Dave picked up one of the basketballs and dribbled it to the hoop, making a lay-up. "No way! I can be a kid!" Jack immediately recognized what he said and looked at Dave.

"Papa…." Jack said moving to him.

Dave knelt down and pulled Jack into his arms. "My son," he said kissing Jack's forehead. "I love you; you've respected my home since you walked in the door. But this is not just mine anymore. It was high time I, with some help from your dad, made this house into _our_ home."

Jack threw his arms around Dave's neck. "I love you Papa."

 **###**

 **A/N: *points* You know where the tissue box is. :D**

 **An FYI to those that may not understand. Every state in the US has long had a fire code law that all basements underneath a house (i.e. under the ground) have an egress window large enough to be used for a fire escape.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The three sat in the new TV room downstairs the Sunday after Christmas, watching the Redskins game. Jack was on Cloud Nine. "The surround sound watching a game is awesome!" Aaron and Dave smiled at each other. Max cozily slept near the fireplace, his long legs spread out instead of his usual ball of a body.

Just then, Aaron's cellphone buzzed in his pocket. Jack thought nothing of it, immersed in the game. Aaron pulled it out and looked at the caller ID. He shook his head. Dave looked at him and Aaron showed Dave his phone. Dave shook his head as well. Aaron answered it. "Chief Cruz?" was all he said. Jack's head snapped around to look at his parents.

"That's me; the Section Chief from hell. Aaron, I'm sorry, but I just got a call from the Director. There's a major case in Chicago. The CPD Chief called the Director, his golfing buddy, begging him to get the team on the case. They've got two bodies in less than thirty-six hours. The MO, victimology and signature are all the same. While Captain Gordinski is not the primary on this one, the lead detective on the case is Lieutenant Wally Dennison; I'm sure you recognize the name." Aaron nodded his head. "He called Gordinski for advice. Gordinski pushed it up the ladder at CPD. I know you and your team expect downtime during the holidays with the large ration of cases you get after the first of the year. But I need the team on this one Aaron. And I'll be coming with you to have your back so you don't have to handle the political stuff."

"I appreciate that Mat, but I can't just pull this all together in a heartbeat. With the long holiday weekend," he said, looking at his watch, "JJ, Will and the boys are probably still in Pennsylvania at her mother's farm. Morgan and Savannah are in Chicago with his mother so I can get him going on the case. But honestly Mat, I have no clue where Garcia is, far less Lewis and Reid is still on leave. Plus there is Dave and myself. We give Rosa the time off over the holidays to visit her family in Central America. Jess can help, but she has to work. Dave and I need to figure out something with Jack." Jack crawled into Dave's lap and whispered in his ear.

"Aaron, I understand all that; which is why I had a long and not tempered conversation with the Director. I bought us all some time; we need to be in Chicago by lunch tomorrow. I didn't know about Morgan being there. If he could get to the CPD HQ tomorrow morning, that would be huge. The investigation is now running from there. But Aaron, there will probably be more bodies by then."

"I get that Mat," Aaron said. "Give me a couple hours and I'll call you back with an update."

"Fair enough Aaron."

"Thanks for buying us some time Mat; I appreciate it. And you joining us; that's huge for me."

"Aaron, I hated to call you; it's the least I can do."

"Talk to you in a couple hours," Aaron said, ending the call. He looked at Jack.

"Gotta be big one for Cruz to call you," Jack said.

"It is buddy; I'm so sorry."

"When do you have to leave?"

"Tomorrow morning buddy."

"I told Papa; Carter's mom and dad took the week off. They were just going to hang out together as a family. Maybe Max and me can spend the days with them and then Aunt Jess can pick us up?"

Aaron looked at Jack and then his cellphone. Because all the boys spent so much time at the home together in the summer, he had all their parent's numbers on speed dial to back Rosa in case something happened. He looked at Dave. Dave shrugged. "It's worth a try; being military they'll understand the most." Jack nodded his head.

Aaron hit the button. Moesha Willingham answered on the second ring. "Hi Aaron! What's up?" Aaron explained what was going on and started to apologize for the intrusion into her family's life. Moesha cut him off. "Aaron, Jamaal and I are military; we understand the call to duty. And I can't tell you how much we appreciated Carter being at you and Dave's home this summer. He loved it; Camille as well. That was huge for all of us. We'll happily take Jack and Max until you get back. And don't bother Jessica; they both can just bunk in here. Ginger our cat is used to a dog; ours passed about nine months ago. Max will just have to learn to accept her terms." She giggled. "It won't take long; trust me."

Aaron smiled. "I can't tell you how much we appreciate that Moesha," Aaron said.

"And honestly Aaron, Keegan's mom called me this afternoon, suggesting a play date for all of the boys on Wednesday. She's already singing the same song lyric I am. Mom and dad can't hardly wait for school to start again," she laughed. Aaron smiled. "I was going to call you and Dave about it tomorrow. And when the parents of the gang find out what's happening, I sure they'll be happy to help. We've got you covered."

"We really appreciate that Moesha," Aaron smiled. "Dave and I will owe you one."

"Aaron, I already told you; it's us that owe you two. We appreciate the opportunity to pay you both back."

"Dave or I will call you back later with more details."

Moesha smiled into her phone. "Sounds good Aaron; just give me a shout."

Jack looked at Aaron and Dave. "I'm not a little boy anymore," he quietly said. "But can I sleep with you guys tonight?"

Aaron and Dave pulled their son into a large hug.

-00CM00-

A week later, the four families of Jack's buddies and their siblings were in a local bowling alley, putting on their bowling shoes. The kid friendly tubes down the alleys of two lanes were already in place. They would have no gutter balls. The adults had the next two lanes.

Jack was just tying his bowling shoes when the hair on the back of his neck stood up. That happened only one other time. The day his mother got killed. His head jerked up. Jamaal noticed and looked at him. "Jack?"

"Something's going on Jay," Jack said.

They both looked around together, Jamaal on high alert. Aaron and Dave walked into the bowling alley, dressed down. "Dad! Papa!," Jack said, racing towards them.

"Buddy," Aaron smiled. "Stay down there with your bowling shoes," he smiled.

"We'll be there in a few Champino," Dave smiled. Dave accepted his size bowling shoes giving his AmEx card to the attendant. "I've got the bowling," he smiled. "The other parents have got the pizza and drinks."

"Got it sir," the attendant smiled.

Dave and Aaron recognized the pile of tennis shoes belonging to the boys and added theirs. Descending the steps to the alleys, Jack nearly tackled them. The rest of the group, including the other kids smiled at the reunion.

After picking up Max and Jack's bag from the Willingham's, the three rode in Aaron's SUV towards home. While they had talked to Jack every night they were gone, Aaron and Dave loved hearing the details of how Max got along with Ginger, the cat. "Bottom line guys," Jack summarized, "Ginger rules the roost." The three laughed together. It got quiet for a bit and then Jack looked at the two of them in the rearview mirror. "With our new basement, when can I have the guys to our house for a sleepover? I really missed you guys; especially New Year's Eve. You owe me."

Dave turned and looked at him. "Dad and I are working on that Champino," he smiled.

"Awesome," Jack smiled back.

A day later, the team had another case. Yet they were home by Friday morning and Cruz met them in their Go Room. "Thank you again for bringing home another big one," he smiled. "I'm not going to take too much of your time. You're on the bench for two weeks." Aaron looked at him. Cruz smiled. "Aaron, you know Cooper's team is in Miami chasing their kind of whackadoodle. But Jack's team has been in town for the holidays and is sitting on their butts. They're covering for you all. Get the hell out of here for the weekend; and make plans for the King Holiday weekend. I'll put you all back to work after that."

Aaron stood up and extended his hand. "We really appreciate all the support you given us Mat. Your help with the Chicago case was huge."

Cruz smiled. "Why I make the big bucks," he winked.

Later that afternoon getting off the school bus, Jack raced up the driveway seeing his dad's SUV and burst in the door. Dave was packing a few things in a cooler. "Hey Papa," Jack said, throwing off his bookbag and coat, as he pulled off his shoes, rubbing down Max. "What's going on?" he asked as he got a huge hug entering the kitchen.

"We're going to the cabin," Dave smiled. "You're dad has got your bag packed; get upstairs with your bookbag to load up what you want to bring."

"Awesome!" Jack shouted, grabbing his bookbag and racing off. Dave just shook his head at Jack's energy as Max barked running after him.

"The homework stays in the bag," Dave shouted at Jack at he raced towards the steps.

"You're no fun Papa," Jack hollered back. Dave smiled as Jack and Max thundered up the steps.

They had a wonderful weekend of playing hockey on the ice pond Cory had ready for them. Max had proved to be equally adept as Mudgie in finding the puck that errantly got shot into the snowbank around the rink. The nights were spent tackling Jack's homework and watching movies with a warm blaze going in the fireplace.

Packing to head home Sunday, Jack noticed Dave putting in two boxes into the back of Aaron's SUV. "Papa?" he questioned.

"Those Champino," Dave smiled, "are two king size air mattresses." Jack looked at him. "You know, king size, like dad's and I bed. I've had them for when I used to have all my hunting buddies here."

"I got the king size part," Jack said. "But why bring them home Papa?"

Dave smiled, grabbing Jack, hugging him. "So you and your buddies can have a monster sleep over this coming Friday."

Jack pulled away, giving Dave an astonished look. "No way!"

"Yes way," Aaron smiled, adding five sleeping bags, rubbing Jack's neck.

"That's totally awesome!"

Aaron looked at him. "With the weather forecast for next weekend being so cold, we wouldn't be able to skate and play hockey. Papa and I when we met you at the bowling alley had asked all the parents their plans for the holiday weekend. None of them are going out of town."

Dave rubbed his head. "Like you said Champino; dad and I owe you."

 **###**

 **A/N: Think y'all have figured out where I'm finally going with this story? hehehehehehe**

 **Thank you so much for the luvs; being it reviews or the favorite/following alerts. Or, just taking the time to read. I know this storyline is not everyone's cup of tea. I accept that. Thank you to those that do. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rosa smiled as she watched the five boys tumble off the school bus on Friday through the large picture window in the front of the house in the dining room. Max stood at her side, wagging his tail, being just tall enough to see through the window as well. The weather had turned bitterly cold as predicted so the boys didn't fool around getting up the driveway. Max bolted to the backdoor.

They plowed in, pulling off shoes, dumping their bookbags and sleepover bags. Rosa chased Max out of the entry way and helped them put their stocking caps and mittens into their coats sleeves so the boys could hang them up on the coathooks. "My Niños," she smiled. "Leave you bookbags along the wall," she pointed around the corner. "Take your sleepover bags downstairs and then come back up here. I've got an after school treat for you." The boys compiled with Jack racing his bookbag to the steps leading upstairs.

"Come on guys," Jack waved at them. "Follow me; ya gotta check this out," he beamed. Rosa laughed as the boys took off for the basement, their bags in hand, with Max following them, wagging his tail.

The five of them got to the bottom of the steps. "Whoa," Keegan said, looking around.

"This is awesome!" Micah added.

"Dump your bags there guys," Jack pointed, "and let me give you the tour."

Aaron and Dave walked in the door five minutes later. They listened for a second and heard the basketball hoop getting a workout. "They passed on treats?" Dave asked Rosa walking in, dumping his briefcase in one of the lunch counter chairs.

"Boys will be boys," Rosa smiled.

Aaron shook his head. "They have the attention span of a mouse," he smiled, giving Rosa a hug. He looked at Dave. "I'm getting out of my FBI suit; you get the boys back up here for treats."

"That I can handle Aaron," Dave smiled. Aaron headed for the steps to go their bedroom.

Dave ambled down the steps and then let out his shrill whistle, putting two fingers to his mouth as he opened the door between the home theater and the playroom. "No one wants Rosa's treats?" He smiled as five boys made a mad dash towards the door. He barely beat them up the steps and took his briefcase to his study as Rosa got the boys servings of the M&M bars she had made that afternoon.

He and Aaron walked back in to the boys polishing off their treats with their glasses of milk. "Guys," Aaron smiled. "Give Rosa hugs; it's time for her to go home." The five simultaneously whipped their milk mustache off on the sleeves of their shirt. Aaron and Dave just shook their head as Rosa laughed at the two of them. He and Dave beamed at the heartfelt hugs she received.

Jack was last and gave her a mighty hug. "Thank you Rosa; I love you."

"I love you too my Niño," she smiled, rubbing his head.

Manny looked at Aaron. "Can we go back downstairs and shoot some more hoops?"

Aaron smiled. "Have fun."

The boys took off, all shouting, "Adios Rosa!"

Dave took Rosa's coat off the hook and helped her into it. "Your car should be warm by now," he smiled.

Rosa smiled back. "Thanks to the automatic starter you and Aaron had installed for me."

Dave kissed her cheek. "That's how much you are loved and deeply appreciated around here."

Aaron pulled her into a hug. "Thanks for making the M&M bars for the boys. That's their favorite."

Rosa smiled. "I know Keegan's nut allergies; my chocolate chip cookies aren't an option with you two liking the chopped walnuts in them."

"You're the best Rosa," Dave smiled. "Thanks sweetheart." He hugged her as well.

Rosa smiled. "See you both Tuesday." She pulled up the hood of her winter coat she had received as a Christmas present from the family a year ago. Max barked his good-bye. Rosa rubbed his head, pulled on her gloves and headed out the door.

Aaron and Dave walked into the kitchen. Dave looked at Max. "You're not down there with the boys?" Max barked at him.

Aaron laughed. "He's smarter than you."

Two hours later, Aaron walked into the playroom with the basketball court to see five, sweaty smelling bare-chested boys. Their shirts were strewn around the perimeter of the room. "Dinner is in ten minutes guys; get some shirts on and get your hands washed." Aaron walked to the steps and then paused, leaving the door open. He gave the boys another minute. "Now!" he barked with his own sharp whistle.

He smiled and headed up the steps as the game basketball game stopped and the sink in the bathroom downstairs got a workout. Dave was in the kitchen. "Aaron, can you keep an eye on the garlic bread sticks in the oven. They're almost ready."

"Got it Dave," he smiled walking past him, rubbing his shoulder.

The two heard the boys coming down the hall. "What's for dinner Jack?" Manny asked. "I'm starving."

Jack smiled at him. "Spaghetti; the real kind; not the fake, out of the jar stuff."

"Yeah, Jack's Papa is Italian," Micah said. "I'm sorta getting this profiling stuff you talk about Jack," he added looking at Jack. Dave looked at Aaron and rolled his eyes as the boys got to the kitchen dining room. Aaron softly laughed.

"It smells good," Carter said, slipping into a chair.

"I'm starving more," Manny giggled, sliding into his.

Dave, knowing how much Jack ate, had planned for the boys' appetites. Yet, when the boys finished, there was barely a plate full of spaghetti and sauce left for him and Aaron and two garlic sticks out of the original dozen. Dave sadly shook his head as the boys came into the kitchen to clean the spaghetti sauce off their faces with the rag Aaron "highly suggested" they use.

"Who wants to play more hoops?" Manny asked.

Keegan shook his head. "As stuffed as I am, I'll puke." Dave looked at Aaron who smiled back at him.

"There's the foosball and air hockey tables," Carter suggested.

Jack looked at his parents. "That's fine guys," Aaron smiled. "But I need to come down with you to check on something."

"Dad," Jack asked.

"You all stink to high heaven being as sweaty as you are. I want all of you to check your bags," he said looking at the other four boys, "to see if you have a change of underwear."

"How come Aaron," Carter asked.

"Because Carter, Dave and I will not put you five to bed smelling like you do."

"A shower," Micah asked.

Aaron softly shook his head with a smile, kneeling down in front of the boy. "Micah, I know about your leg. Honestly, Dave and I don't want you hopping around on one leg trying to take a shower." He rubbed his shoulder. "That's why Dave and I are going to use the Jacuzzi upstairs to get you all cleaned up. It will be easier on you pal," he smiled at Micah.

Micah shied a bit. "Guess I'm not the profiler I thought."

"Micah," Aaron asked.

"I don't get the underwear connection."

"Pal, Dave and I are going to get you all in the tub together. But for your privacy, we're going to let you wear your underwear. After you get out, you can put on your clean ones." He and Dave both knew that ten year old boys had out grown the "run around naked; catch me if you can phase". But they weren't at the teenager stage of "look at me".

"And you and Dave have a dryer here to take care of the wet ones," Keegan added. Aaron pointed at him with a smile.

Jack laughed. "Keegan just out profiled you Micah." The other boys joined in the laughter as they headed towards the steps. Micah hung back a bit, looking at Aaron, still looking at him at his eye level.

"Micah," Aaron softly said, "We've got you; Dave or I will help you get in and out of the tub."

"You're good Micah at being able to stand on one leg," Dave smiled. "We saw it all summer with you guys in the pool."

Micah looked at them with his bright smile. "Thanks guys; Jack is right. You're the best." He took off running to catch up with the rest. Max followed him down the steps.

"Well done Aaron," Dave smiled.

"Thanks Dave," he smiled back. "Just get me a plate of that spaghetti ready while I make an underwear check. It'll taste better when it doesn't stink so bad in here."

"Agreed," Dave smiled, already pulling out the air fresher bottle from under the sink.

Aaron went down the steps and saw four boys each pulling out a clean pair of underwear from their bags. "You pass," he smiled. "Have fun." The boys threw the underwear back in their bags and headed through the door open from the home theater to the game room and flew in. Max snaked around their legs to join them.

An hour later, Dave chased the boys upstairs with their pajamas and clean underwear. "This way guys," Jack said, leading them to the steps to the second level of the home, grabbing his bookbag.

Carter stopped them all when they got to the top of the steps. "Jack, we've never been up here before. Can we look around?" He looked at Dave joining them.

"Sure guys," he smiled. "Check out Jack's bedroom."

They entered Jack's room and looked around as Jack put his bag down. Carter pointed to a picture Jack had on his desk. "That your mom?" Jack nodded with a smile. "She's really pretty," Carter softly said. The other boys agreed.

"Thanks guys," Jack said. "That means a lot to me. I still miss her every day."

"She's your mom," Keegan said, rubbing Jack's shoulder.

Moving out of his room, Jack proudly showed them the bedroom suite Jessica had in the home. Walking out of Jess' room, Jack led them down the hall and then opened a door. "This is my favorite," Jack smiled. The boys walked in and gaped. "This is Papa's private library," he proudly smiled at the room that was the space above the formal living room downstairs. "He's got some great books in here." The boys looked around at the titles and shook their heads.

Jack nodded them over to his favorite section. "Here's Papa's Sherlock Holmes novels; he and dad are reading me the first one," he smiled. "They're really good."

Manny shook his head. "Jack, you read on a level that's way above us."

"No kidding," Keegan added.

Jack smiled at them. "Come on guys, the Jacuzzi is in dad and papa's bathroom." He led the boys into the master bedroom. The other four looked around. "Looks like a normal one to me," Manny whispered to Carter. Carter punched him in the upper arm and followed Jack, shaking his head. "What," Manny asked, rubbing his arm. Carter just kept walking. Dave and Aaron joined the boys.

Aaron looked at Micah. "You tell me how to help you," he softly smiled. Micah pulled off his shirt and pants, put down the toilet seat lid and sat down as Dave got the other boys into the tub, hitting the "bubbles button" as Jack called it. The Jacuzzi churned its goodness the boys sank into.

Micah softly pulled off his limb and looked at Aaron as he stood up. Aaron smiled and lifted him in his arms and put him in the tub. "OK guys," Dave smiled. "You've got fifteen minutes to soak and have fun; then its pass around the soap." The boys smiled dipping under the bubbling warm water goodness getting their hair wet. They played around trying to swim.

Dave walked in looking at his watch. "Time," he smiled, throwing in five wash rags. Aaron tossed in a bar of soap. "The quicker you get cleaned up is the quicker you watch the movie downstairs with the fireplace going."

"I'm down on that," Micah said, grabbing the soap. Aaron and Dave smiled at the boys passed around the bar of soap. Having their own ten year old, they were fully aware of the growing boys sweat glands.

"After your face and armpits," Aaron said, "Dave and I will rotate you around the tub. Dave will wash your hair, get you dunked to rinse it out and then do the conditioner," Aaron said. The boys noticed Dave sitting on the side of the tub. "I'll rinse that out under the faucet and get you out. You're big guys; you get yourselves dried off and into your p.j.'s."

"And put your wet underwear in the sink please," Dave added.

Manny was next to Dave. "I'm up to bat first," he smiled. Dave got his head lathered up. Manny took a dip into the middle where the Jacuzzi was the deepest and rinsed his hair. He came back up and looked at Dave with water dripping off his eyelashes. "I'm ready," he smiled.

Jack was next in line as the boys moved around the outer ring of the tub. While Dave lathered Jack up, Aaron rinsed the conditioner out of Manny's hair and pulled him out. He pointed to the stack of towels on the floor with a smile. He whispered in Manny's ear. "Be ready to help Micah. He's next after Jack." Manny looked at him with a large smile and nodded, grabbing a towel. By doing it one at a time, Aaron and Dave were giving each of the boys a chance to get dried off and changed in privacy.

When Micah got to Dave, he got him lathered up, asking, "You know Aaron and I have got you?"

Micah looked at Dave with his huge smile. "Yup," he said, crashing into the middle of the Jacuzzi.

"That's Micah," Keegan smiled, next in line.

When Aaron got Micah rinsed, he pulled him out of the tub. He put Micah down on his one leg and held him for a second to steady him. "Dad," Jack smiled, "Manny and I have him."

Micah shook his head. "Just hand me a towel please." He looked at Manny, already dressed in his p.j.'s as Jack reached for a towel for him in his underwear. "And a shoulder to hang on to while I get dried off." Manny smiled at him, moving to his buddy.

Twenty minutes later the boys tumbled down the steps to the home theater with the fireplace roaring as Aaron tossed their underwear, washcloths and towels into the washer. Dave followed them down and put in a DVD. "Don't ask and don't tell," he smiled. "I mean that," he lovingly growled at the boys on the cushy couches. The opening of _Star Wars: The Force Awakens_ and John Williams' stirring theme music thundered through the surround sound. Aaron came down the steps and glared at Dave as the boys hoot and hollered. "Thanks Papa!" Jack said.

"You're awesome Dave," Keegan added.

"You dah man Dave," Micah said. Dave just shook his head with a huge smile. _Nailed that profile_.

Aaron looked at Dave and crooked his finger at his partner with a deep scowl, summoning him upstairs. _Oh shit_ Dave thought _, here it comes_.

 **###**

 **A/N: A very special thank you goes out to my friend Monkeywand for the advice on 10 YO boys in a Jacuzzi together. Being a gymnast coach and swim instructor of all ages, I knew she could give me sound advice. Her words to me are included in this chapter. Thanks Monkster!**

 **And for those of you that do not have 8-10 YO boys (my oldest nephew is now at that age) in your life, their sweat glands kick in; big time. See ladies; it's just not us with hormonal issues! LOL**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dave left the hallway and entered the living room to see Aaron walking into the kitchen. Hearing him, Aaron swiveled and looked at him. "You got a bootleg copy of that movie?" Aaron bit out quietly as Dave walked to the kitchen.

Dave slightly smiled. "One of great quality my source promised me."

Aaron looked, reading him. "Judas Priest Dave; Garcia?" Dave just nodded; hoping to diffuse Aaron's boiling temper with his best smile.

"Don't give me that shit," Aaron quietly said. Rossi looked at him. "God damnit Dave; you both are FBI agents. Do you understand the shit that could reign down on the two of you? And me?"

Dave walked into the kitchen more. "Aaron, Penelope and I thought about that long and hard. The bottom line ended up we both just wanted to make this night for Jack with his friends as special as possible."

Aaron pulled Dave into a hug. "And why I love you so much. Thank for doing that for our son." They shared a passionate kiss and hug. "Get that big boy down," Aaron lovingly growled in Dave's ear. Dave pulled out of the hug and looked at him. "At least until the boys are asleep," Aaron tenderly smiled.

"Aaron, it's one thing with Jack in our home, but four other boys….."

Aaron cut him off. "That will eventually be conked out two floors below our bedroom," Aaron smiled.

Dave kissed him. "I like how you think." He kissed Aaron again. "Let's get the mattress blown up for the boys and the sleeping bags out." Aaron nodded with a smile.

They went down the steps and stopped to watch for a few seconds. All of the boys had already seen the movie. So their second re-watch had them all pointing out little tidbits of missed things as they watched. Aaron shook his head as he and Dave moved to Jack's future bedroom where they had the mattresses and sleeping bags stored. "I thought I was a hard core Star Wars fan," Aaron whispered to Dave.

Dave smiled. "You passed that love along to the next generation. But tonight, may the Force be with us," Dave smiled as they reached the room. He looked at Aaron. "Do you honestly think they'll conk out right away?"

Aaron smiled. "The way they played and the warm water? That'll get them started. When we put them down, we build up another roaring fire and they'll shut up and fall asleep." Dave nodded his acceptance with a smile. They got the mattresses blown up with Dave's mini air compressor he had brought from the cabin. They took them to the area of the home theater along the wall to the playroom. They got the sleeping bags, opened them and tossed them on top.

Moving to the bar downstairs, Dave went behind the bar and poured them both a scotch on the rocks as Aaron sat down at the bar and pulled out the Cribbage board at the end. They played a couple games while the boys enjoyed the movie. Dave smiled at Aaron, the original family _Star Wars_ fan, sneaking a peek at certain scenes.

The final credits started rolling as Aaron played an ace to finish off the close rubber match of three games. They both downed the last sip of their drinks. Dave put the glasses in the sink as Aaron stored the Cribbage board and cards. They moved to the area as the boys were on their feet, reenacting their favorite scenes. "Slow down guys," Aaron smiled. "Remember what Dave and I told you about putting sweaty boys to bed?"

Just then Keegan yawned. Dave winked at Aaron as he joined the group. Manny said, "Keegan! Come on dude!"

"Dude! I get up at five thirty every morning to go to daycare because of my parents' work schedule. We had a lot of fun playing. But between that, our dinner, the warm bath and that fire," he pointed, "I'm hitting the wall."

Carter yawned. "Count me in on that."

Aaron looked at the boys. "How 'bout some more of Rosa's M&M bars and some milk before bed?"

Micah looked at Aaron and Dave, pointing. "Does bed include that fireplace going again?"

"That's the plan Micah," Dave smiled.

"I'm in," Micah said.

"Me too," Keegan said.

"Me three," Carter added. Jack just yawned.

Manny shrugged his shoulders. "Guess I'm out voted." Aaron and Dave laughed and got the boys upstairs.

It was still nearly ten o'clock before the boys were finally in their sleeping bags after their treats and getting them, after screwing around, to finally brush their teeth while Max made his nighttime visit outside. Max settled in on top of the air mattress that held Jack, Keegan and Micah. Micah was on the "outside" of the mattress so he could get down the hall to the bathroom. Dave had the fire roaring again. Aaron rubbed his head. "You good?" Micah's artificial limb layed on the floor a few feet away.

Micah smiled at him. "I hop on one leg to the bathroom every night."

Aaron smiled. "Dave and I have the under bar lights on to help you find it."

Micah yawned. "Thanks; I'll be OK." Aaron rubbed his head.

Dave shut out the light in the room, with Aaron on the first step. The fireplace glowed. "I could get used to that falling asleep," Manny yawned. Dave winked at Aaron with a smile as they ascended the steps.

-00CM00-

SOP, Standard Operating Procedure for sleepovers were the host parents took the kids home. Dave and Aaron had a bigger agenda. For all the other parents' support with Jack while they were gone after Christmas, Saturday morning included a brunch for all of them and the boys.

The boys had already demolished the first pan of cinnamon rolls that Rosa had prepared in advance; along with nearly two gallons of milk. Dave looked at Aaron who just smiled and shook his head. The second pan was baking as were two pans of egg bake.

The boys were still in their p.j.'s downstairs, playing a video game when the parents arrived around ten. Moesha came in with a fruit platter. Dave, taking the platter and helping her out of her coat, shook his head at her. "You didn't have to do this."

Moesha smiled. "Yes I did. We all answer the call to duty. I support what you and Aaron do."

Manny's father smiled at Dave. "We all support what you do; even me and Maria. Our heritage does not support you and Aaron's relationship," he said, looking Dave directly in the eye. Jose smiled, extending his hand. "It's a pleasure and an honor to teach our children differently."

Dave smiled, shaking Jose's hand. "Welcome to our home."

-00CM00-

Later that night, putting Jack into bed, he looked at his parents. "Thank you so much for last night." He paused; "and the new space downstairs. I can be a kid in my own home," he smiled with a yawn.

Aaron kissed his forehead. "You're welcome buddy; we're glad you had a good time," he smiled.

Jack hugged him. "Nite dad," he yawned, settling into his bed. "It was the best."

Dave rubbed his head. "Champino, this is your home too. I'm glad you have the space to enjoy it."

Jack rose up and gave Dave a huge hug. "Papa, it's awesome. Thank you so much. I love you."

Dave looked at him. "And those three little words are what I live for," Dave said, kissing his forehead. "Every day; 'cause they make my day."

"Papa, it was so, so hard to see you two leave just after Christmas. But I know you and the team catch the bad guys. You just keep doing your job." Jack looked him in the eye. "I'll keep saying those three words" he sleepily smiled. "And mean every one."

Dave squeezed him. "I love you too Jack. That's why dad and I do it."

Jack yawned as Dave got him settled and snuggled in with the covers pulled up. He rose off Jack's bed. Aaron leaned over and kissed Jack again. "Thanks buddy; I love you too."

"Nite dad," Jack yawned. "I love you too." Max curled around Jack's legs.

 **#####**

 **A/N: A little throwback to the S1 episode** _ **Machismo**_ **.**

 **My dear OK teacher; I hope this satisfied your birthday request. :D**

 **For all of you that have favorited/followed this story or left a review, I'd like to think I scored a walk off homerun for my special friend. Thank you all for the support. It means the world to me that some of you accept this storyline.**

 ***Knightly bow***


End file.
